Electronic commerce marketplace may provide a powerful online platform for the sale of goods and services by a community of individuals and small businesses. On any given day, there may be a great number of items available through auction-style and fixed-price trading. A buyer may select an item via an associated user interface, indicate to a seller a desire to buy the item, and finalize the purchase. In some existing systems, a vendor who utilizes an online platform that facilitates electronic commerce marketplace may be charged a percentage of the final sale price.